Basilisks
The Basilisks are a secretive Chapter, who's arrival is often considered an ill omen by their fellow astartes, and as a sign of the end for many Imperial Citizens. Allegedly cursed, they specialise only in one form of combat; Scorched Earth. Utilising fire, rad weapons, and chem munitions, they salt the earth and slay any in their path. Homeworld The Basilisks hail from the world of Cyrene. A cursory glance at Cyrene suggests that this planet is an ideal world for human habitation, with lush land, and a decent temperature, but closer inspection reveals a chemical ridden atmosphere, pockets of high-radiation, toxic seas, and acid rain. This world, so utterly lethal and toxic to human life, birthed the grim Basilisks. Their very environment seeps into them, gradually making their own bodies as grim, and as poisoned as their own world. History Gene-seed Culture The Basilisks have taken the natural hazards of their homeworld, and absorbed it into every fibre of their being. Bringing their resistance to such hazards, they have ingrained it into every fibre of their being. The Basilisks lack the pomp and bravado of other chapters, with no battle cry, no glorious charges, no heroic assaults. Instead they rely on cool heads, and professionalism over heroics. The Basiliks are actively avoided by most Imperial institutions, seeking to avoid the ill omens and miasma that cling to the Basilisks. The Basilisks have little care for such things, only for performing the Emperor's work. Combat Doctrine The Basilisks fight with a grim fatalism, advancing into combat in total silence. Often, their only communication with one another is to confirm a kill, or relay an order, often in as few a words as possible. When it comes to their combat doctrine, they focus on bringing their lethality of their home world with them. They bring chemical and rad weapons into battle, positioning their enemy with every shot. These weapons are deployed to maximise their potential, aiming to slay as many as they can, with an efficient amount of effort. Their weapons taint the very ground they walk upon, making them an incredibly difficult enemy to fight, with the only one capable of fighting them on equal grounds being other Astartes. They conduct bloody purges, poisoning their foes and letting them die a slow, sickly death, or melt them away with hazardous chems. In combat, they differ little from a codex adherent Chapter, except in a few key areas. Any unit, whether they be tactical, assault, or devastators, all specialise in the use of their forbidden weaponry, including bio-alchem munitions, rad weapons, phospex grenades, and toxin throwers. They use this in an uncaring manner, with little respect held for collateral damage, or their environment. This skill also lends to their other major tactic, Exterminatus. They are more than capable of laying waste to a planet, with chemicals in the water supply, virus bombs, or a blanketing of ordnance. The Basilisks are often summoned as tools of last resort, to battle the most extreme infestations, such as Genestealer cults, Ork infestations, and the beginnings of daemonic incursions. internal note: weapons to add: rad missiles, rad greandes, phosphex grenades, alchem munitions, Predator Venom, chem sprayer, chem cannon, balefire gun, venom blades, Chapter Organisation Headquarters Chapter Master Apothecarion *MAster of the Apothecarion *Apothecaries Reclusiam *High Chaplain Master of Sanctity *Reclusiarch *Chaplain Logisticiam *Warden *Chapter Serfs *Servitors Armoury *Master of the Forge *Techmarines *Servitors Fleet Command *Fleet Commander Librarius *Chief Librarian *Epistolaries *Codiciers *Lexicaniums *Acolytum Companies First Company Second Company Third Company Fourth Company Fifth Company Sixth Company Seventh Company Eighth Company Ninth Company Tenth Company Recruitment Equipment Armoury Firearms Munitions Missiles Melee Weapons Explosives and Grenades Armour Wargear Relics and Artefacts Dreadnoughts and Dreadnought Weaponry Notable Dreadnoughts Ground Vehicles Notable Ground Vehicles Air Vehicles Notable Air Vehicles Chapter Fleet Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage